


Brat

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated by the state of his career, Dean acts out while on the European tour. Roman is less than amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the wrestling kink meme and hopefully I did a halfway decent job at it.

"You know you need to stop.

Seth's words went in one ear and right out the other. Dean didn't even so much as look at him. Instead he pounded back another drink, his fist banging against the table as he did so. They were in England, a few days in to their European tour. They had gotten done with their show and he had stopped at the hotel just long enough to throw his bags there before hitting the bar. He didn't give a shit about having to be up right at sunrise so he could get on a bus and be shipped off to the next place. He didn't care if he ended up being too tired and hungover to perform his best. That was bad of him, but he was past the point of caring. What did caring ever do for him anyway? He had cared and gotten stuck in this rut anyway. His booking was beyond frustrating. He was popular but couldn't win a feud to save his life. He couldn't win a big match. He was the guy who couldn't win the big one and he hated it. Why couldn't he just get one? One feud or even just an important match that he could come out on top of? That was all he wanted at this point. Just one.

"Dean." Seth sighed impatiently as he tried again. "Come on. Just quit it. You can't keep doing this."

"Fuck off." Dean put his hand on Seth's chest and shoved him away when the other man tried to take his next drink away from him. He didn't need this shit from him. Seth didn't understand. He had everything he could possibly want in his career. He was the champion. He had not won the belt, but he did it at WrestleMania. He had gotten to make history at having the first ever Money in the Bank cash in at the biggest pay per view of the year. He couldn't even begin to understand how frustrated Dean was with his position.

"Dean seriously." Seth's tone turned snappish, which meant he was going to be storming off sooner rather than later. "Come back to the hotel with me. Now."

"No." Dean looked around the bar, nodding at Dolph and Paige, who were trying to wave him over. These were his kind of people. They didn't try to tell him what to do. They just shut up and partied with him.

"Oh god..." Seth tried to grab Dean's arm as he started to take off. "Dean no. Get back here right now."

Dean shook him off and kept going. He swore he could hear the other man's exasperated sigh as he went, but he didn't care. He just kept going, gladly accepting the shot of tequila that Paige handed him. Maybe he didn't know her too well, but she was definitely his best friend now.

* * *

"Dean!" A loud pounding on the hotel room door jarred Dean from his sleep in the next morning. "Dean! Wake up!"

Dean groaned and buried his face into his pillows. There was no way in hell he wanted to get up. His head hurt and he felt sick to his stomach. He shouldn't have drank all the tequila that Paige kept giving him. Give him beer and whiskey all night long and he was fine. Tequila though? That always got him so hungover in the mornings.

"Dean!" The pounding kept continuing. It was Kofi who was yelling at him. "Dean the bus is gonna leave in like fifteen minutes! You gotta get up and get down in it!"

Fuck. Fuck his life. Dean rolled out of bed and immediately regretted his decision. His stomach rolled violently and he stumbled towards the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time before he started puking. He dropped to his knees, his fingers gripping the porcelain bowl tightly. All the booze from the night before tasted even worse coming back up. The only thing he had going for him was that since he skipped out on dinner, there wasn't any food for him to lose. That was a plus.

When he was finally done heaving he took a moment just to breathe. His stomach was still churning, but there was nothing left in him now. He flushed the toilet and stood up. He didn't bother to look at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't want to see how shitty he looked. Instead he quickly brushed his teeth before stumbling back out of the bathroom and gathering his stuff up. He could still hear Kofi yelling at him and he wished that he would stop. It was making his head hurt worse.

"Do I have to get Seth?"

"I'm fucking coming!" Dean got his stuff and went to the door. He opened it and glared at the other man. "Jesus fucking christ. Have a little god damn patience."

"Dude, you're gonna get in trouble," Kofi told him. "The agents wanted us to leave early and we couldn't without you. If you hadn't gotten moving they would have left you."

"So? Let 'em leave me. Not like it matters anyway." Dean adjusted his grip on his bag and pushed past Kofi, storming right down the hall. He didn't notice Kofi shaking his head and following him, nor did he notice that Seth was standing nearby. He walked right past his former teammate, oblivious to the fact that Seth took out his phone upon seeing him and pressed the first number on his speed dial, muttering about how enough was enough as he did so.

* * *

The bus ride to Raw did nothing to help Dean's mood, nor his hangover. Seth and Kofi kept trying to get him to eat, causing him to finally force down a granola bar to shut them up. Seth then tried to get him to sleep, but he wouldn't. The couple short hours he had been passed out was all he wanted. Sleeping had never been a big thing for him anyway. His insomnia never allowed it.

Raw saw him getting a win against Adam Rose, which was pretty far from a big deal. The hangover had finally cleared up at least, letting him perform without throwing up everywhere. He had come back out later to have a scuffle with Harper. Nobody had said if they were going to be wrestling at Extreme Rules or not. One would think that they were, but the fact that they weren't even telling him for sure or not or made him more angry.

He was grateful to have the show end and find himself just outside his hotel room door. He could throw his stuff inside, wash up a bit and then go drink some more. He had to do a house show tomorrow instead of the Smackdown tapings. Missing more TV time wasn't something he wanted, but they insisted they needed him out at the other show. Whatever. Fuck it. He was about done fighting. Not like it ever did any good.

He opened his hotel room door and stepped inside, his eyes cast down at the floor. He kicked the door shut behind him and threw his stuff to the ground. He didn't give a shit where it landed. He had nothing important with him anyway.

"Dean."

"Jesus!" The unexpected sound of Roman's voice made Dean jump. He looked up to see the older man standing there, arms folded over his chest, his body seemingly not feeling the effects of having to take a chokeslam on a car. "What the f - how did you get in here?" He looked down at the key that was still in his hand. "Did you take my spare again?"

"Seth did actually."

"Fucker." Dean huffed loudly before shoving the key in his hand back into his pocket. "Fucking asshole has been all over me."

"From what I've been hearing, he should be." Roman looked him up and down, his gaze as stern as his tone.

Dean put his hands on his hips. Irrationality made him ignore what that look from Roman usually meant. "Whatever he told you is a lie."

"Is it?"

"Mhm."

"So you're not spending your whole night drinking and needing carried back to your room? Is it not true that you haven't been eating and not even sleeping on the bus? Is it not true that you've been a dick to about everyone who's tried to help you?" Roman advanced on him as he spoke, not stopping until he managed to get Dean trapped up against the wall. Gray eyes stared holes right through Dean, making him bite his lip as his knees grew weak. He was in trouble. He was definitely in trouble and he was not making it better by glaring back at the older man.

"So what if I am? What's the big deal?"

"Didn't you promise me that you'd behave?"

Oh shit. Dean had completely forgotten about that god damn promise. "I...um...Roman..."

Roman stepped back, keeping his stern gaze locked on Dean as he went to go sit on the edge of the bed. "Take your pants off and come here."

"But -"

"Now."

Dean whined and tried again. "But -"

"Do I have to come back over there?"

Dean grumbled but chose to ditch the pants on his own.

"Underwear too."

More grumbling, but the boxers did come off. Dean shuffled over to him, tempted to ditch the shirt too and trying to seduce his way out of his punishment.

"Over my knees." Roman seemed to know what he was thinking and glared at him for it. "Now."

No matter how many times they did this, Dean's face always turned red whenever that order was giving. "What? You gonna spank me?" He folded his arms over his chest and tried to be defiant, even though he knew he was digging himself even deeper with Roman now.

"I'll get the damn hair brush if you don't stop being a brat."

Dean's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Roman started to get up.

"No no no!" The last time the hair brush was busted out, he didn't sit right for nearly three days.

Roman sat back down and motioned for Dean to get into position. Dean did so, biting his lower lip as Roman placed his hands behind his back. "You know what to say, don't you baby boy?"

Dean nodded, biting down on his lower lip as one of Roman's hands held his wrists in place.

Roman's other hand came down, the smack of his hand hitting Dean's ass nearly echoing in the room. Dean yelped and tried to jerk himself free. Roman held tight, delivering another smack to match the first. "What was that now baby boy?"

"Thank you Daddy." Dean mumbled the words, hoping they were enough.

The smack that followed told Dean it was not.

"Thank you Daddy." Dean said it louder this time, deciding to not even think about the fact that someone could possibly overhear them right now. If they gave him hell for it he'd just kick the shit out of them. And if he didn't, Roman would.

Roman scratched his fingers against the back of Dean's scalp in approval before bringing his hand down across Dean's ass one again. And again. And again. Each blow made Dean whine and try to escape even as he thanked Roman for them (and god that was so fucking humiliating, but fuck, it still made him so fucking hard for whatever reason). Normally he tried to be more defiant. He would taunt Roman about it not hurting. But it did hurt. He didn't know whether it was how sore he was from the hard tour that was doing him in, or if it was his long repressed exhaustion. Either way, Roman's hand coming down across his reddened cheeks stung a hell of a lot more than normal.

"Daddy..."

It wasn't their safe word, but Roman still took it as a sign to back off the punishment. He pulled Dean up before flipping him on his back, his mouth claiming his with a kiss. Dean returned it eagerly, his hands tearing at Roman's clothes. He needed to feel him. He needed to feel him so badly that it felt like he was going out of his mind. "Fuck me," he managed to beg between kisses. Roman's hands were all over him, making him shiver. "Daddy..." Dean wasn't even fully aware that he was moaning in between the kisses. "Fuck me Daddy." The plea was filled with raw desperation but he didn't care. "God Daddy please..."

Roman snagged the lube he had placed by the bedside clock and worked to quickly prep Dean. Two large fingers thrusted in him roughly, making him moan and arch against them. Roman's mouth moved against his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh eagerly. He was going to have a hell of a time trying to cover up the marks later.

Roman's cock replaced his fingers and Roman's mouth went over Dean's to quiet his moans. His hands grabbed a hold of Dean's wrists and held them down above his head. Dean never admitted to liking it, but Roman knew. He always knew. His thrusts were hard and fast, his mouth still claiming Dean's with searing kisses. Dean barely had time to sneak a breath in. He wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, painfully aware of how hard he was. "Daddy," he whined as he managed to break the kiss. "Can I cum?"

"Are you going to be good now?" Roman's spoke directly into his ear, his hot breath tickling Dean's ear as he whispered into it. "Are you gonna be good baby boy?"

Dean nodded desperately. He could be good. He could be so god damn good it would make Roman's head spin.

Normally Roman wasn't one to just accept a nod. He would make Dean promise and beg and draw it out. But tonight he simply moved one of his hands down between their bodies and wrapped around Dean's cock. He stroked it fast, timing it with every thrust into Dean's body. Dean closed his eyes and arched up against him, the words coming out of his mouth nearly unintelligible. His release spilled all over Roman's hand and hit his stomach. Roman's release wasn't far behind, his body becoming still while his mouth left a trail of kisses all over Dean's face.

"That's a good boy." Each word was punctuated by a kiss. "I love you so much baby boy."

Dean smiled lazily and opened his eyes. "Love ya too Daddy."

Roman gave him another kiss, this one lingering on his mouth before he got up. He went into the bathroom and got them a couple of wet rags before returning. He cleaned both of them up before sitting up against the headboard and pulling Dean on to his lap. Dean curled up on his side, letting his ear rest against Roman's chest so he could hear his heart beat.

"What was with all that shit you were doing?" Roman held Dean tight in his arms, his thumbs tracing slow circles against his skin. "I haven't seen you this bad in ages. What's the matter?"

Dean just shrugged. "S'nothin'. I'm just stupid."

"Hey. You're not stupid." Roman planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Come on. Talk to me. You know I want to hear it."

Dean swallowed hard, still hesitating before letting another kiss on the top of his head coax him into it. "I just...I feel like such shit anymore. I'm coming up on the short end of the stick with everything. All my feuds see me lose because they got such big plans for the other guys. My title program couldn't even stay as mine because god forbid we don't throw ten million people on the WrestleMania card." He promptly felt bad for that confession, considering that Roman was robbed of winning his title in the middle of the damn show. It was too late to take it back now though. "I'm just...I'm going nowhere. And I'm afraid I'm either going to keep going nowhere or just slide even further down and then I won't get back up."

"Dean..." Roman sat Dean up so he could look in his eyes. "Babe, you're going to be fine, okay? I know you're in a tough spot right now. It's not fair. But you're going to get out of this and you'll get what you deserve."

"How do you know?"

"Because not only do the fans love you and you're not only talented out the ass, but you're far too much of a stubborn brat to keep down for long."

Dean tried to let out an insulted huff, though his smile gave him away. "Dick." He leaned in and gave Roman a kiss. "You really believe in me though?"

Roman nodded. "Always have."

Dean smiled at him gratefully before curling back up against him. That was the only real vote of confidence he needed.


End file.
